thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
There's a Job for Everyone
There's a Job for Everyone is a song from Thomas and the Storm. Lyrics The Great Discovery version (Chorus:) Jobs a-plenty, five, ten, twenty – jobs for everyone. Jobs galore, and still there's more, more jobs that must be done! Train it, crane it – you name it – then we all can say: The town that time forgot will shine like new on Sodor Day! There's jobs for main line engines And narrow gauge as well. Jobs for workmen in the woods With trees to clear and fell. And guess who's trying hardest To do more than the rest? It's Thomas! But the others know They all will do their best. (Chorus) Emily and Gordon Take fallen trees and rocks. James and Edward bringing stone, While Henry's at the Docks. And Toby drops off workmen To work with Jack and Ned When Percy drops supplies. No time to rest at Tidmouth Sheds. (Chorus x2) The town that time forgot will shine like new on Sodor Day! Thomas and the Storm Jobs a-plenty, five, ten, twenty – jobs for everyone. Jobs galore, and still there's more, more jobs that must be done! Train it, crane it – you name it – then we all can say: The Island of Sodor will shine like new on the Railway Inspector's Day! There's jobs for main line engines And narrow gauge as well. Jobs for workmen in the woods With trees to clear and fell. And guess who's trying hardest To do more than the rest? It's Thomas! But the others know They all will do their best. (Chorus) Emily and Gordon Take fallen trees and rocks. James and Edward bringing stone, While Henry's at the Docks. And Toby drops off workmen To work with Jack and Ned When Percy drops supplies. No time to rest at Tidmouth Sheds. (Chorus x2) The Island of Sodor will shine like new on the Railway Inspector's Day! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Geoffrey * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Stanley * Timothy * Sidney * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Bertram * Bert * Rex * Mike * Terence * George * Butch * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Ned * Buster * The Fat Controller Episodes * Henry's Happy Day * Harvey's Goods Train * Big Strong Murdoch * Fergus and Diesel * Henry's Fire Rescue * Scottish Engines * Alfie's Lucky Day * Thomas and the Storm Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and the Storm - A deleted scene of Thomas and the Fat Controller talking about the plan. ** Thomas pulling Buster. ** Oliver the excavator loading dirt into Max or Monty's dumpers. ** Rheneas, Peter Sam and Duncan working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. ** Buster in Henry's Forest. ** James, Stanley and Sidney shunting trucks of rocks, stones and branches at Knapford Yards. ** Percy pulling Alfie. ** Rocky lifting a fallen tree. ** Emily and Gordon pulling trucks of rocks & trees. ** James and Edward pulling trucks of stone. ** Toby dropping off workmen at Ffarquhar Quarry. ** Percy dropping off supplies. ** Oliver's trucks being filled with ballast at Arlesburgh Junction. ** Kelly lifting pipes. ** Marion loading fallen clay into Timothy's trucks at the Clay Pits. ** Donald and Douglas pulling flatbeds of new rails and sleepers past Arlesburgh Junction. ** Duck shunting trucks at Knapford Yards. * Big Strong Murdoch - A deleted scene of Murdoch puffing through the countryside after encountering the sheep. * Henry's Fire Rescue - A deleted scene of Henry pulling flatbeds of trees and branches at Henry's Forest after the fire had been put out. * Alfie's Lucky Day - An extended shot of Alfie rolling along the ground. Category:Songs Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures